The invention involves a method and apparatus for repairing materials such as clothing fabrics. The invention is particularly advantageous when used to repair woven polyester fabrics or knit fabrics.
When a portion of material becomes damaged, such as by a cigarette burn, in the past it has been difficult to make a repair that will not show. This is particularly a problem with knit and woven polyester fabrics such as the now commonly used polyester double knit fabrics.
One method of repairing such materials is to reweave the damaged area. This is a relatively expensive and specialized process not readily available to all. It requires a high level of skill especially to prevent the repair from being visible. A second method of repair involves cutting a circular hole in the material around the damaged area, inserting a circular patch of the same or similar material and then placing a circular iron on patch, larger in diameter than the patch, over the patch on the reverse side of the material to secure the patch in place.
This method results in a thicker than normal area of the material which may show when the material is pressed and also results in an area that does not have the same flexibility and elasticity as the surrounding material. Upon washing and pressing of the patched area the adhesive often loses its strength. If the patching material is different from the basic material or its properties are altered due to the heat sensitive adhesive then differential shrinkage may occur around the patch upon washing. The adhesive used is often weakened by the effect on it of chemicals used in cleaning and washing. The edges of the patch and the basic material around often fray because there is no adhesive at this point.
The method disclosed provides a simple inexpensive method of performing material repairs. The flexibility and elasticity of the basic material at the patch situs are maintained. The patching is permanent in that it is resistive to chemicals used normally in cleaning and washing materials and to the effects of temperatures normally encountered in pressing. The edges of the material at the edge of the patch are prevented from shredding. Since the material thickness remains the same and the basic material properties are maintained the resultant patch is difficult to see.
Earlier devices for cutting fabrics include, of course, scissors and knives. These devices require that the user be very careful and precise if duplicate cuts are to be made as required, for optimum results from the disclosed method. Scissors are particularly difficult to use to cut out small holes in a central portion of the material.
A device for cutting circular holes in materials has been previously developed. It operates on the same basic principle as a cookie cutter. A circular blade is rotated while pressed against the surface to be cut causing a round plug to be cut from the material. This type of cutter must be held normal to the surface to be cut to get a uniform cut such that the entire perimeter of the area to be removed is completely severed. In using such a device the twisting action of the cutting tool tends to twist the material being cut and to result in an imperfect circle. This occurs most often when the cutting edge becomes dull as through normal use. Vitale U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,293 discloses such a device.
The apparatus disclosed is a simply operated, uncomplicated device for accurately cutting circular holes in material. The device allows accurate duplication of the holes such that a patch may be cut to snugly fit within a hole cut by the same device. It does not require accurate positioning normal to the material to achieve a uniform cut. The cutting action does not twist the material being cut thus avoiding the otherwise problematical distortion of the material.